


crybaby (scraped knees)

by fallingmin



Series: you are my sweetest dream (galaxies born from the warmth of your smile) [2]
Category: Just Music Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmin/pseuds/fallingmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoongi's scraped his knee and it isn't a big deal until it is.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>vasco takes care of his clumsy baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crybaby (scraped knees)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [house_laurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/gifts).



> tbch vasco thinks it's a tiny bit cute when yoongi cries

“it's not even that bad, daddy,” yoongi mutters. his fingers clench when he feels the sting from the rubbing alcohol. the younger's leg is stretched across vasco's lap and the skin around his knee is raw and red. vasco, still holding the cotton swab soaked with the liquid, looks up from yoongi's knee.

“i still have to clean it even if it doesn't hurt, honey,” vasco explains patiently. he carefully blows cool air over the scrape, soothing the sting. “i don't want your cut to get even a little bit worse.”

yoongi sighs but stays still when vasco dabs a little more of the alcohol onto the wound. he doesn't squirm, but he can't stop the whimper that passes through his lips. vasco pauses and puts the swab down. he gently eases yoongi's leg down and turns the boy to face him.

yoongi is pliant in his hands, but he refuses to look at him. his pink bangs cover his eyes and the only thing vasco can see is the younger's trembling lips.

“honey?” vasco slowly tugs yoongi into his lap, still mindful of his cut.

“honey, what's wrong? does anything else hurt?” he cups yoongi's face in both of his hands, stroking the softness of the boy’s cheeks with his thumbs. yoongi tilts his head to the side so vasco still can't see him properly.

“i’m-i’m not crying,” is yoongi's immediate response. his quiet sniffles and the way he bites his lips to try and stop the trembling only betray his words, though. yoongi tries to speak again, but closes his mouth almost as soon as he opens it. yoongi lets out a shuddering breath and swipes at his eyes with his sleeve quickly.

“i’m sorry, daddy,” yoongi whimpers. his head is still bowed. the boy’s lisp is starting to come out and it's making yoongi sound a little slurred.

“it’s only a tiny scrape, buh-but it hurts a lot. i tried really hard not to cry, i promise.” and then yoongi's voice is shaking too much for him to continue.

vasco smooths away yoongi's hair with one of his hands. his boy’s eyes are filled with tears, threatening to spill over onto his red cheeks. his thick lashes are already clumped a little from the wetness and a few tears actually do fall down when yoongi blinks. the tears that had managed to fall create wet tracks down yoongi's cheeks and vasco wipes them away.

“don't apologize, baby,” vasco soothes. he kisses yoongi's quivering chin and nuzzles against the soft skin there.

“it's okay, yoongi, it's okay. daddy isn't mad at you for crying. he'll never be mad at you, sweetie.” vasco pulls yoongi closer and lets the younger cling to him. he can hear yoongi’s small sobs and feels the wetness against his neck. he hushes yoongi softly, rocking the both of them from side to side. he rubs circles on the younger's lower back, hoping to calm him down even just the slightest bit.

“it must've hurt, huh?” vasco murmurs quietly. he can hear yoongi's heavy breaths and choked whimpers.

“my brave boy must've been in a lot of pain, right?” and vasco's heart hurts at yoongi's little nod. he gently pries yoongi off of his shoulder.

“does daddy's little prince want daddy to make him feel better?” vasco's already sliding yoongi off of his lap. once yoongi's settled, vasco slips down the couch and onto his knees.

“don't kisses make everything better, yoongi?” he smiles at the grin that's slowly growing on yoongi's face.

“they do, daddy,” yoongi says. his eyes are still a little swollen and he still sniffles, but there's a knowing glint in his eyes.

“will daddy kiss my owie? please?”

“of course, honey.” vasco leans down and brushes his lips against the skin surrounding the wound. he blows another burst of cool air and chuckles at yoongi's quiet giggle before pulling away.

“all better, baby,” vasco says, reaching into his back pocket. he pulls out two paper wrappers and holds them out to yoongi. yoongi's eyes are bright again, curiosity clear in them.

“we have a kumamon bandage and a hello kitty one. which one do you want, honey?” vasco smiles when he sees yoongi seriously considering his choices. he looks from one bandage to the other, lips pursed in a small pout.

“can i have both of them? i can't choose,” yoongi explains sheepishly. vasco laughs again but he still carefully places each bandage over yoongi's cut. he smooths the adhesives once he's done and stands up.

“i can't have my little prince walking around while he's hurt,” vasco muses. he brings a hand to his chin in mock-thought.

“...maybe i should carry him,” vasco trails off, glancing at yoongi from the corner of his eyes. yoongi's eyes widen and his mouth drops open a little. he's quick to get over his surprise and stretch his arms out, though.

“please, daddy?” yoongi asks, almost bouncing in his seat.

“will you please, please, _please_ , carry me?” yoongi stretches out the last _please_ and wiggles his fingers expectantly. vasco finally stops biting back his grin and slides his hands under yoongi's arms immediately, lifting the boy off of the couch and into his arms.

“i can't say no to such a polite boy,” vasco teases, rubbing his nose against yoongi's. yoongi laughs and wraps his legs around vasco's waist. his hands link themselves around vasco's neck and he presses himself closer to the older man’s chest.

“can we stay in bed today, daddy?” yoongi asks. he's blinking down at vasco with his wet, dark eyes.

“i-i want to spend time with you today,” yoongi says shyly, his cheeks are pink and he's looking down at the floor. vasco hums, bumping yoongi's chin up with a finger so his boy is looking at him.

yoongi looks at him so hopefully, eyes wide and eyebrows raised slightly. when yoongi's bottom lip pushes out in a pout, vasco _melts_.

“whatever you want,” vasco promises. “daddy will set up one of your favorite movies and make you some breakfast in bed. how does that sound, baby?” he asks, looking up at yoongi while he starts walking towards the kitchen.

“that sounds really nice, daddy. can you make those chocolate pancakes again, too? please, daddy, please!” yoongi's excited babbling brings another smile to vasco's face. he shifts yoongi into a more comfortable position.

“of course, yoongi,” vasco laughs.

and when yoongi grins so widely that his eyes scrunch up until they're little crescents and his teeth peek out, vasco thinks there isn't anything he wouldn't do for him.

**Author's Note:**

> @mejra this took me three hours are you h a p p y now


End file.
